BOO
by Bloody Evil From Heaven
Summary: Masukan 'adik kecil'-mu ke dalam lubang itu dan kau akan merasakan surga dunia... YunJae-YooSu Oneshoot rated M Re-publish fanfic NC pertama saya...


Err... ini republish fanfic yaoi NC pertama saya yang dihapus ffn (''==)v

Sudah saya edit sedemikian rupa biar tidak terlalu vulgar :p

Oh ya, fanfic request dari** Choi Kyo Joon** ntar aja ya :p Err... baru 300an word soalnya ==v *piece*

* * *

**Bloody Evil From Heaven**

**Proudly Present**

**※※※※※※※※****※****※**

**BOO**

**※※※※※※※※****※****※**

******Rated : Mature**

******Warning : Yaoi, mengandung konten dewasa jadi sebaiknya klik tombol X or back bagi yang belum cukup umur, oke?**

**Disclaimer**

**Member DBSK milik mereka sendiri.**

**************************⁂ **Happy Reading **⁂**

* * *

Awan hitam pekat bergelung menelan sang rembulan dan bintang. Angin bertiup kencang seolah berlomba, tak ingin kalah dengan derasnya tetesan hujan yang meramaikan malam itu. Sebagai manusia normal, tentunya mereka akan lebih memilih beristirahat, meringkuk dalam hangatnya selimut tebal. Mematikan lampu dan mendengarkan rintik hujan yang menjadi melodi pengantar tidur. Namun tidak untuk orang-orang di tempat ini. Sebuah tempat terasing di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Mirotic Club.

Sebuah Tempat yang memang disediakan bagi para manusia yang bosan dengan kehidupan mereka yang terkesan monoton. Ditempat ini tidak ada istilah perbedaan kasta. Tua, muda semua tumpah ruah memenuhi tempat remang-remang ini. Bangunan yang lumayan luas ini dulunya hanyalah sebuah gudang tua, namun oleh sebuah geng mafia yang berkuasa di wilayah tersebut, akhirnya tempat itu berubah menjadi seperti sekarang.

Mirotic Club.

Menjaminkan kesenangan.

Sebuah surga dunia...

**Yunho's POV**

"Astaga! Tidak sabaran sekali kalian ini! Ck, pesan kamar saja sana." teriakku jengah pada kedua temanku, Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Mataku iritasi dari tadi melihat mereka bercumbu dengan rakus, seakan besok adalah akhir dunia.

Rencananya malam ini kami bertiga─ Aku, Jung Yunho. Seorang eksekutif muda yang terbilang sukses dan juga merupakan salah satu investor terbesar bagi geng mafia yang merubah tempat ini. Sedangkan temanku Park Yoochun serta tunangannya, Kim Junsu datang ke Mirotic Club untuk merayakan pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Istilahnya sih pesta lajang atau pesta melepas "keperjakaan"─ yah...walaupun aku tahu Yoochun dan Junsu sudah sering melakukan hubungan badan bahkan sebelum mereka berdua bertunangan dua bulan lalu.

Mirotic Club. Ditempat inilah aku bertemu Yoochun hingga berteman akrab. Dia juga salah satu investor di tempat ini sama sepertiku. Ditempat ini pula lah Yoochun pertama kali bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan Junsu yang notabenenya waktu itu adalah seorang "pelayan" baru di club ini.

Love at the first sight, hm?

Konyol sekali.

Tidak ada istilah cinta pada pandangan pertama didalam kamusku.

Omong kosong.

Yang ada juga nafsu pada pandangan pertama. Kekeke...

"PARK YOOCHUN... KIM JUNSU!" Kucoba lagi memanggil mereka berdua dengan suara keras, mencoba mengalahkan suara bising musik club.

"Hmmmpt...Chunnie...ahh..."

Sialan!

Mereka malah bercumbu semakin panas. Ck, jadi aku cuma jadi obat nyamuk eoh?

"AKU KE TOILET SEBENTAR." Kali ini aku berteriak tepat di depan telinga Yoochun dan Junsu, sontak membuat mereka melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan berjengit kaget.

"YAH! Hyung."

Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku menuju toilet, mengabaikan _death glare_ dari pasangan mesum itu. Kekeke... Salah siapa mengabaikanku?

Di ruangan VIP memang disediakan toilet, tapi aku memilih toilet umum di belakang club sekalian jalan-jalan sebentar menghilangkan kebosananku. Setelah masuk toilet, aku segera menuju ke bilik paling pojok, melepaskan panggilan alam. Sebenarnya jijik juga harus buang air kecil di toilet kotor seperti ini, berbeda sekali dengan toilet di ruangan VIP. Ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya seorang Jung Yunho ke toilet umum. Hahaha...

Baru saja aku akan menaikkan resleting celanaku, aku tercengang melihat lubang yang lumayan besar di tembok samping. Disekeliling lubang itu juga banyak noda merah kecoklatan seperti darah kering, entahlah penerangan di sini begitu buruk sehingga tidak terlihat jelas. Hm, apa itu? Bukan hanya lubang ternyata ada juga tulisan di atas lubang yang sepertinya ditulis dengan spidol merah. Tulisanya acak-acakan seperti tulisan anak kecil.

**Glory Hole**

'Masukan "adik kecilmu" ke lubang ini dan ketuk dinding ini tiga kali, maka kau akan merasakan kenikmatan surga dunia'

Astaga... ada-ada saja. Kekeke...

Entah memang karena iseng atau penasaran, kumasukan 'adik kecil'-ku ke lubang itu seraya mengetuk dinding tiga kali sesuai instruksi.

1 menit

2 menit

Tidak terjadi apapun.

"Arrgght..."

Baru saja aku akan mengeluarkan 'adik kecilku' dari lubang, namun aku merasakan ada benda kenyal dan basah menjilati ujung organ intimku tersebut.  
Kurasakan jilatan itu merambat naik membelai, mengikuti alur otot-otot benda kebanggaanku yang semakin tegang. Kurasakan pula sebuah tangan berkulit halus yang mengocoknya perlahan. Lihai sekali orang ini membuat seorang Jung Yunho mengerang penuh gairah.

Ugh...Shitt! I-ini gila! Nikmat sekali rasanya.

"Si...siapa disana?" tanyaku sambil menahan desahan.

Hening. Tak terdengar sahutan dari sana, hanya musik club yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari luar.

"Aahh...Hei...Siapa namamu?" ku ulang lagi pertanyaanku.

"Panggil saja aku Boo." Kudengar suara kekanakan dari seorang namja.

"B-boo? Memang ada nama seperti i...itu...aaah..."

Aku mendesah keras. Sekarang kurasakan batang kebanggaanku berada pada mulutnya yang hangat dan basah. Sesekali bergesekan dengan giginya, membuat tubuhku menggelinjang nikmat.

Ohh...ini bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama namanya, aku bahkan belum melihat wajahnya. Ini lebih pantas disebut cinta pada jilatan pertama. Kekeke...

Boo atau apapun terserah, terus menerus mengulum 'adik kecilku'ku sampai akhirnya aku merasakannya berkedut-kedut kencang, menyemburkan cairanku di dalam mulut hangatnya.

"Aa...Arrgght..." Aku hanya bisa mendesah panjang. Tidak kupedulikan kalau ada orang lain yang mendengarnya, toh keadaan di luar sangat bising karena musik club.

"Terima kasih atas pelayananmu, Boo."

"..."

Boo masih saja menjilati batang-ku yang masih berada di mulutnya, membuat batang-ku kembali tegang. Aku terkekeh. "Kau masih ingin main-main rupanya, Boo. Nakal eoh?" kucoba untuk menggodanya, namun...

KRRESS

Mataku membelalak memandang horor ke bawah. "Si...Sialan. Di...dia menggigitnya sampai putus. AAARRGGHT..!" Aku shock, selangkanganku rasanya perih dan ngilu sekali.

BRUKK

**End of Yunho's POV**

-Dibalik dinding-

"Omo...saking shocknya dia sampai pingsan. Hihihi..." ucap namja bersuara kekanakan tersebut mengintip melalui lubang di dinding kamarnya.

"Nah, belalai besar. Sekarang kau jadi teman Boo disini, ne? Ayo Boo kenalkan ke teman-teman belalai yang lain, tapi kamu mandi dulu, ne? Kamu kotor sekali. Hihihihi..." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam benda kenyal yang berlumuran darah dan cairan putih tersebut.

Malam itu angin bertiup kencang, menggoyangkan sebuah plang yang tergantung di gedung disamping Mirotic Club.

**'Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul'**

* * *

**Bloody's note : **Wakaka... WTF! WTF! Fanfic macam apa ini :mukapolos:

Poor Yunho :3 *ditabok* Gimana? Masih terlalu vulgar? Kalau fanfic ini dihapus lagi ya... udah :p

Sekalian mau ngucapin big thanks buat yang membaca fanfic buatanku dan special thanks buat yang sudah meluangkan wakyu untuk me-review, mem-follow, dan mem-fave fanfic amatiran buatanku. Aku gak pernah minta untuk direview lho ya... prinsipku, aku suka menulis dan kalian suka membaca, klop kan :D

Sekian cuap-cuap author :v

Thanks yang kemarin review DBSK The Explorer ~ Jung Jae Min | PuzZy Cat | | Rucho D'evil | Qhia503 | Fey Kwangie | Princess Yunjae | Shim Agassi | Jung Anheeta | Zira | QueenDeeBeauty | Fvientan | V | Reysa J | Jaylyn Rui | MinnieGalz | Shim Shia | Hwang Tae Hae | ViktorycAlice | .39 | Ahjumma Namja ~

Regards,

Bloody Evil From Heaven

Edit : 24 November 2012


End file.
